The 26th of December in Lawndale
by Shiva-J
Summary: Every 26th of December the good people of Lawndale have to make a sacrifice to ensure the return of Christmas, and guess who's being offered up this year? This was my Christmas story of 0'12


**The 26th of December in Lawndale**

Outside the snow was blowing in the wind, the streets were covered in rock salt and sand to keep the ice away, and both indoors and out there were decorations about.

But that is not our story, oh no sir assuredly no, our story begins deep under the streets of Lawndale.

Below even the fetid sewage systems.

In the underbelly and the center of the town was a hollowed out shell that contained a temple, and in this temple was a blood-soaked altar.

On the blood-soaked altar were three objects, resting and waiting for the day after Christmas.

The objects were a black crystal, a silver knife, and a wooden bowl.

They were there for a ritual that must be performed on the 26th of December at Dusk and performed without fail.

And what is that ritual you might ask?

Why, it's a simple rite, and it involves a sacrifice.

And why are we making a sacrifice on the 26th of December you might ask?

Because if we don't, then two things will occur.

When the 25th comes on the next December, it will just be an ordinary day, nothing special about it at all.

No presents, no ribbons, no boxes, and no more How the Grinch Stole Christmas quotes either.

So without fail, the good people of Lawndale gather at the temple on the 26th of December to make their sacrifice, it wounds their hearts and hurts their souls, but they do it with tears dropping down their cheeks.

For if they don't, Christmas dies, and who would want _that_ responsibility?

Well the good people of Lawndale discovered one day that there were _two_ people right in their town who would have willingly done it, and with a smile to boot!

So the good people of Lawndale gathered in secret, and decided on that years sacrifice without fail.

And so on the 26th of December, a girl named Daria Morgendorffer and a girl named Jane Lane found themselves being dragged from their beds by masked men, black bags dumped over their heads.

They were dragged through the silent streets, no one answering their muffled screams for help, neither knew where they were going.

There was a lot of noise, then when the bags were removed, there was light.

Standing over the two of them was their Language Arts Teacher, Mr. O'Neill, who apologized to them.

"And for what we are about to do." he assured them with a happy grin.

Jane and Daria screamed for help.

Then they realized that O'Neill wasn't alone, in what was some sort of Aztec Temple.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ in town was there, watching silently, their eyes brimming with hate, even the Guptys looked murderous.

Even, to Daria's sniffles, Trent.

Then when Mr. O'Neill brought the silver knife into their line of sight, both Daria and Jane realized what was about to happen.

And this is what Daria said.

"Gee, it looks like the Montana Cabin fund was a waste of time after all."

Then Jane replied.

"Well what else were you going to do? Blow it all on clothes you'll never wear like Quinn? At least you won't die a worthless whore Daria."

The voice of a certain carrot haired teenage girl emerged from the crowd.

"WHAT?!"

Then knife then came down, there were screams, there was agony, then O'Neill held a heart aloft and the crowd cheered.

Then he sneered at the figure of Daria, still alive and shivering, Jane dead next to her.

He then said in his usual happy voice, "We're keeping you here on ice Daria, for next Christmas."

Daria then shut her eyes to try and make the horror go away, but in her mind she could see what was happening, the heart was in the bowl, being stabbed with the knife, presented to the statue of Quetzo-Santa, the crowd began to strip off their clothes, then she heard the sounds of the annual 26th of December Blood Orgy.

An orgy fueled by Jane's blood.

Happy Christmas!

Oh and don't forget, next year it's Daria's turn... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**THE END**


End file.
